


金羊毛 Golden Fleece

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 点梗作品。详情请走：http://plateaudenil.lofter.com/post/43909c_115b11ec





	金羊毛 Golden Fleece

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗作品。详情请走：http://plateaudenil.lofter.com/post/43909c_115b11ec

　　牧羊人杰·富力士居无定所。

　　他在这个小小的岛屿上放牧，天和地是他的屋宇，岛是他航行世界的船。牧羊人贫穷但自由。他有二十一头羊，十二只母羊，六只公羊，三只小羊。这是他全部的财产。他没有妻子，曾经有家人。但他渴望流浪和远方，于是他离开了他们，裹着他的绿色外套，走在草和森林里。他的羊和他一起。

　　在这一天，他在一个废弃的小教堂里睡午觉，一本厚厚的书被他垫在脑袋底下，他眯着眼睛，阳光从彩色玻璃里照下来，是红色，蓝色和绿色。

　　一道闪电突然劈在了小教堂的顶上。

　　接着一个人站在杰·富力士的面前，这是一位俊美的青年。他大概二十岁，又或者他只是永远年轻？他年轻的面容和银白色的头发让他看上去就像天神宙斯，而他钴蓝色的眼睛又如同波塞冬的领域。

　　你好，我在寻找金羊毛，请问你见过它吗？他问。

　　小杰直起了身子：我只是个普通的牧羊人。我不知道你说的金羊毛是什么。

　　来人点点头。他银白色的碎发随着这个动作从额头滑落，弧度充满美学意义，如同毕达哥拉斯亲手画成。他身披丝绸，还有银色的铠甲，雅典娜的祝福让阳光落在铠甲上之后折射成了七彩。他的靴子应该落在奥林匹斯山的神殿地砖上，而不是这样一个小小的、破旧的教堂里。

　　我以为询问一位牧羊人能得到消息。他说。他的声音既不算友好也不算冷漠，只是平淡。

　　那么你应该去问问城里的羊毛商人，他大概知道些什么。小杰回答他。

　　于是那人离开了，杰富力士重新躺回去，头枕在书上。一个人牧羊的日子是很无聊的，在有些时候，他会看些书来打发时间。有些时候他眺望远方，有些时候他睡觉。

这个寻找金羊毛的人算是个不咸不淡的插曲，小杰很快把他抛在了脑后。

 

　　牧羊人与寻找金羊毛的远征者第二次见面的时候，依旧是一个适宜午觉的下午，不过这一次，远征者踏入那个小教堂的时候，小杰正在看书。

　　我问过那个羊毛商人了。那人说，他说金羊毛他见过一次，是从你的羊身上剪下来的，你没有卖给他，自己用了。

　　小杰在他来的时候就停下了阅读，他用一张镂空的书签夹住了那页书，然后合上。听到对方这么说，他思索了一下。在他思索的过程里，远征者穿着他的铠甲，浑身上下闪耀着光，站在那儿。

　　你说的我想起来了。他说。是的，我曾经剪下过黄色的羊毛。去年约瑟夫生了一场病，长出来的毛色太黄了，虽然羊毛总是会变黄的，但那种黄怎样清洗也清洗不干净，正好我需要一件新的外套，就把它絮进了我的衣服里。他指了指身上的衣服。你说的金羊毛或许是这个。

　　远征者说，我可以看看吗？

　　于是小杰脱下他的外套递给对方，远征者小心翼翼地揭开内衬的一脚，在夹层里，金色的羊毛仿佛黄金拉丝而成，闪闪发光。衣服被洗得干干净净，布料有点褪了色的陈旧，边缘毛糙，织物已经脆了，看得出来经历了风吹日晒。

一个牧羊人总是要经历风吹日晒的。而金羊毛即使经历了风吹雨晒，依旧闪闪发光。它的确是上好的衣服材料。

　　那么我要怎样才能换到你的这件衣服？远征者问。

　　小杰想了一会儿。

　　我没什么所求的，而我也只有一件厚外套。他摇了摇头，冬天快要来了，我不能把它给你。

　　远征者说：我的铠甲是赫菲斯托斯的造物，寒暑不可侵犯，甚至是独眼巨人也不能在上面留下一条划痕。我愿意用它和你交换。

　　杰富力士抬头看了看，摇了摇头。一个牧羊人需要什么铠甲呢？他这样说，拒绝了。

　　于是远征者说：我的靴子，是赫尔墨斯的珍藏，穿上这双靴子，你可以跨越所有可知与不可知的地方。你可以穿着它飞跃波塞冬的狂怒，也可以穿过哈迪斯的虚无。

　　小杰对此回答道：我只是个牧羊人，我的羊既不能跨越海洋也不能跨越生死。我不需要前往我的羊到不了的地方。这靴子于我无用。

　　远征者没什么好用于交换的了，他拿出了他的剑，只是还没等他开口小杰就摇头了。我不需要剑，剑是武器，我只有羊，如果有狼群，我的鱼竿就够了。他看到远行者带着疑惑的眼神，补充道：狼记仇，我可以赶走它们，但不能杀了它们的同类，这附近所有的狼都知道我的本领，我们井水不犯河水。

　　于是远征者再没有可以交换的东西了。他的丝绸只是柔软，并不能保暖，他知道这位牧羊人不会接受的。

　　他说，我还可以杀了你。杀了你就能得到金羊毛了。

　　小杰道：你可以试试看，但我个人建议不要，羊毛上要是沾上了血迹会很难洗的。

　　远征者一眼便看出来对方并不惧怕他。就像他能看出来，对方并不渴求他的财富一样。这样看来，威逼和利诱都没用。远征者叹了口气，道：下次我会再来。

　　小杰点点头。漫长的牧羊生涯里，他很有耐心，也很无聊。有的时候实在无聊了他会和他的羊聊天。他自然不介意和一个陌生人多说几句。

　　远征者走了。

小杰摊开了自己的书。

 

　　第三次远征者来的时候，换了一身轻健的皮甲。

　　他穿皮甲显得身材修长，英气勃发。这实在是一位很好的小伙子。杰富力士也是个好小伙。远征者打量过他，富力士有一种野性的敏锐和自由，如果想杀了他——远征者谨慎地评估过（倒不是说他准备动手），胜负在六四左右。

小杰今年二十岁，他的脚丈量过这个小岛上的每一块土地。牧羊人是最自由的，他们除了自由一无所有。小杰也如此，他只有羊群、外套和他的鱼竿。

　　远征者带来了财宝。一把金库的钥匙，镶嵌着红宝石。一块绿得像春天一样的翡翠。一枚戒指，上面的钻石比手指本身还宽。这些财宝可以让他成为这世上拥有羊最多的牧羊人。他还带来了一件毛呢的大衣，暖和，上面留有春日之神的魔法，带着最新流行的花纹。小杰拒绝了所有财宝，因为二十多只羊已经够他的吃穿了，他不想养太多羊，那样会把工作变成负担；他也拒绝了那件大衣，比起那华丽的大衣，他喜欢自己的外套，金羊毛外套一样暖和，而且更耐脏经穿些。

　　小杰邀请他坐下来聊聊天。

　　远征者很沮丧。他没表现得那么明显，但他银白色的头发塌了下来。或许是从一开始就预料到这次没多大可能成功，所以挫败感也没有那么严重，远征者还是坐下了。他们聊了会天。

　　上一次远征者匆匆而来又匆匆而去，他们没来得及说什么。这一次小杰知道了，对方从一个遥远的地方而来，远得超乎小杰的所知，他需要金羊毛是因为他有一个可怕的大哥和高深莫测的父亲。他的大哥总是想要操控他，他从很小的时候就开始抗争，直到最近，他的大哥才松了口，说，若他能找到那著名的珍宝，他便能拥有他想要的东西。

　　我本来想过杀了你，可是我放弃了。他说。

　　小杰没对此评价什么。他说，我们来聊聊自己吧。我叫杰·富力士。

　　我叫奇犽·揍敌客。远征者，不，奇犽说。

　　交换了名字之后，小杰和他分享了自己的鱼干和葡萄干，那是他先前在秋日的阳光下晒好的，滋味悠长。他们一直聊到了太阳下山。神奇的是，他们竟然一见如故。天渐渐地黑了。羊群在黑暗中蜷缩在一起，它们互相依靠取暖。火堆升起来了，两个人从白天聊到了晚上。

　　他们发现两人出生在同一年。小杰说自己有一个冒险家父亲，很早就不知所踪。他的监护人，米特阿姨，更想把他送进学校，做一个大学教授。但小杰说他有一天做了一个梦，梦见自己在牧羊，那样的他比在办公桌前自由。于是他从学校毕业之后，没有留在那里，也没有更上一步学习。米特阿姨很是无奈，但最后也给了他一笔启动资金，从那之后小杰挥舞着鱼竿驱赶羊群，等待它们渐渐长大，长出厚厚的柔软的毛，剪掉。直到那黄得发金的羊毛从约瑟夫的身上长出来，小杰一开始以为是什么奇怪的浆果颜色染在了上面，现在他知道了，那是金羊毛的颜色。

　　奇犽贡献出了一瓶上好的葡萄酒，还有一些蜂蜜白面包。他说，他出生在一个了不起又充满黑暗的家族，他天赋异禀，从出生就能操控雷电，而那被认为是属于众神之王宙斯的权柄。他因此被寄予更多希望，他的道路从一开始就被写好钉死。他没有屈服，直到二十岁了他才找到了完全脱离的办法。他冷笑一声。你能相信吗？他说，为了控制我，我的家人们竟然在我的脑仁里插了一根念针，用来控制我的思想。好在我几年前就拔出来了，从那之后他再不能控制我，我依旧深陷黑暗，但我是半个自由的人了。

　　小杰听完他这样说，沉默了一小会儿，说，你下次再来吧。

　　奇犽以为这就是拒绝了。

他早就发现了没有欲望的人是没有办法打动的。他面对篝火叹了口气。小杰邀请他和他共住一晚，奇犽同意了。他知道这不能怪小杰。

　　但他依旧可以杀了他，杀了他奇犽就能自由了。虽然金羊毛不能沾血，血会让它失去顺滑耀眼的光泽，但他可以小心点，别让血溅得到处都是。他是个好杀手，他做得到这点。

黑暗中他们肩并肩睡在破旧的小教堂里，黑暗中小杰突然开口，奇犽看不见他的脸。

　　现在你还想杀我吗？小杰问。

　　不。奇犽说。

那么我们就是朋友了。小杰说。

奇犽没有否认，以沉默作为应答。

　　小杰没再说下去，在黑暗里奇犽想起那双黑色的眼睛，白日，能看清的时候，黑色的虹膜有暗金色的流光。他不能打动这双眼的主人。黑暗里他背对着对方，看不见那双眼睛，但对方的体温温暖。奇犽闭上了眼睛。他从不心软，但面对这人他不能下手。这和怜悯无关，和卑劣也无关。和什么有关？

　　小杰说，一周之后来坎帕湖吧，奇犽应了声好。奇犽在黑暗里想，如果是十二岁的他，大概会毫不犹豫地一爪下去。十六岁的他大概会犹豫一下，然后还是杀了他。

　　但现在他不再是那个他了。世上很多规则法律依旧不能束缚他，但他知道自己追求的是什么。他也明白了规则的意义。那是一种保护。

　　一个人如果知道了什么是自己所珍贵的，那么就会尊重别人那种珍惜的心情。而这便是成长的标志。

　　奇犽准备想想其他的方法。他离开的时候想，下次的时候他可以带一只羊来，或者至少与一只羊价格相当的货币，这样他大概能把那只叫约瑟夫的羊带走，然后等那只羊长个一年，看看它能不能再长出金羊毛来。除此之外他还打算带个礼物，他发现牧羊人的生活太无聊了。

　　一周之后他来到了坎帕湖，小杰在那儿等着他，手上攥着一根鱼竿，他的身边放着另一根鱼竿。羊群不在他的身边。

　　小杰说：趁着水还没冻上，我们可以钓一次鱼。

　　奇犽说好，走了过去，坐下，没拿起鱼竿，先在口袋里掏出了一个方砖形的东西。这是一只手机，新产品，有了它我们就可以互相打电话，你也可以上网，找些视频看，或者你喜欢的书。

　　小杰说，好，我接受。不过在那之前，我也有一件礼物送给你。

　　奇犽抬头，看到一团金色的柔软的毛。轻软暖得不可思议，又亮得像黄金。无数珍宝没有换来的东西如今在他眼前。小杰说：本来想钓鱼完了之后再说的，但你动作太快了。所以只能交换礼物了。

　　奇犽没有伸手去接，他问：为什么？

　　小杰说：我们已经见过三次面了，我知道了你的名字，你也知道了我的名字，我们肩并肩睡过一块土地。我们相处得很快乐。我们是朋友了。朋友之间互赠礼物不对吗？

　　我没有什么缺乏的。他说。我不需要那些东西。但我愿意把它送给我的朋友。奇犽注意到小杰身上是另一件外套——一件没那么厚的外套。

　　但我想了想，我觉得光有金羊毛不够。小杰说。话到这里他放下了鱼竿。他转过头来：奇犽是我的朋友，现在你陷入了麻烦，你说你不想做那些不好的事情，而我觉得人应当是自由的。我希望我的朋友得到自由，我想帮助你直到你走出这段困境。这一周里我卖掉了羊，给它们找了新的牧羊人，处理了所有遗留在这片土地上的问题。卖羊的钱充当路费也应当足够。我可以来一次旅行。我想和你一起去。

　　奇犽沉默了。过了一会儿，他轻轻地说，好。

　　于是小杰也没有说话。他们平和地垂钓了一会儿，直到一条鱼上钩。这儿的鱼非常美味，小杰说。这是我的小秘密，我愿意与你分享它。

　　这儿的鱼简直美味绝伦，在咬了一口烤鱼之后奇犽想，他又喝了一口鱼汤，坚定了这个想法，并且在心里默默地感谢了和他分享的小杰。他们饱餐了一顿。在那之后小杰摆弄了一会儿那只手机，他很快摸清楚了方法。新手机的电量并不满，用了一会儿，小杰抬起头，问奇犽：这手机应该怎样充电？

　　听到问话，奇犽过来。电花在他指尖一闪而过。他本不大喜欢自己这个天赋，毕竟这沉重的能力虽给予他许多，也让他承担了更多，甚至失去了自由。但此刻奇犽没想那么多，被认为是神迹的电火花在他的指端闪烁。他用这能力来给小杰的手机充电。

奇犽把手指放在充电口，五分钟不到的时间里，电量就被充满了。

　　就这样吗？小杰很感兴趣地问。

　　“嗯。”奇犽说，“只要以后没电了都可以来找我。”

　　“好。”小杰应道。他没有推辞。

　　黑暗来临的时候他们再次睡在了一起。明天天亮之后他们就要一起踏上旅途。金羊毛被安稳地放好，在黑夜中安静发亮。这的确是了不起的宝物，奇犽想，但他找到了更好的。

　　就在金羊毛的旁边。

　　就在他的身边。

　　在他身边，小杰的呼吸音清晰可辨。他已经睡着了。奇犽知道。

　　他倾听着那声音，思绪一点点滑入尼克斯女神的怀抱。

　　他慢慢地睡着了。


End file.
